Ruang Rindu
by Devilsho
Summary: [Kuroko x Reader] Aku sungguh takut, takut untuk mencintaimu, aku takut kau pergi disaat aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasakan ini, apa maksud semua ini, aku takut disaat aku tau kebenarannya, maka semuanya akan selesai. (Pict aren't mine)


Halo! DevilShosetsuka is here, kali ini author lagi pengen buat songfic x reader.. dikarenakan ide buat project fanfic lain lagi gak ada **alias** lagi kena _writer block_ T_T (bisa cek diprofil sekalian RnRnya boleh kok /oke cukup) dan author juga pengen aja buat sesuatu yang belum pernah author lakuin, dan alhasil jadilah seperti ini XD

Oke, selamat menikmati! :))

* * *

 **Song:** Letto – Ruang Rindu (Kuroko x Reader)

.

 _Di daun yang ikut mengalir lembut.._

 _Terbawa sungai ke ujung mata.._

 _Dan aku mulai takut terbawa cinta.._

 _Menghirup rindu yang sesakkan dada.._

 _._

Ditengah ilalang yang menjulang tinggi, angin menghembus semua yang menghalangi lajunya, Kuroko terus mencariku dengan sekuat tenaga ditengah hamparan ilalang. Aku terus berlari hingga keluar area ilalang itu agar tidak tertangkap olehnya, namun apa dayaku, aku malah didekap dari belakang olehnya "Aku menang", bisik Kuroko padaku.

Tentu saja aku _blushing_ kalau diperlakukan seperti itu, ditambah lagi dengan Kuroko yang mendekapku seperti itu, aku merasakan begitu hangatnya tubuh Kuroko melindungiku dari hembusan angin yang menghantam ilalang disekitar kita berdua.

Aku ingin terus merasakan dekapan Kuroko yang begitu lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Tapi, apa yang kurasakan ini? Rasa nyaman ini, apa ini yang dinamakan dengan cinta? Rasa sayang? Rasanya nyaman sekali jika aku terus bersamanya.

Namun aku takut, harapan kecil yang bernama cinta yang bersemayam didalam hatiku, nanti hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan hanyut seperti sungai yang terus mengalir dengan pasti, mencari tempat dimana mereka tak akan mengalir lagi.

 _._

 _Jalanku hampa dan kusentuh dia.._

 _Terasa hangat oh didalam hati.._

 _Kupegang erat dan kuhalangi waktu.._

 _Tak urung jua kulihatnya pergi.._

 _._

Tapi Kuroko tidak tinggal disini denganku, dia hanya datang ke sini setahun sekali, bahkan lebih lama. Aku merasa hampa, tak tau arah harus kemana hati ini akan berlabuh.

Saat Kuroko tidak ada disini, aku menjalani hari-hariku dengan perasaan rindu yang teramat menyesakkan dada. Aku terus melangkah namun tak tau arah dan tujuan, rasanya hampa. Apa dia masih ingat aku nanti? Apa dia nanti akan berpaling dariku?

Saat-saat kita bersama, hanya itulah kesempatanku untuk memegang tangannya seerat mungkin. Meskipun sakit melihatnya pergi didepan mataku, meskipun terbesit dibenakku untuk mencegah waktu berjalan agar aku bisa terus bersama Kuroko, tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah karena aku bukan Tuhan yang mampu mengentikan waktu.

.

 _Tak pernah kuragu dan slalu kuingat.._

 _Kerlingan matamu dan sentuhan hangat.._

 _Ku saat itu takut mencari makna.._

 _Tumbuhkan rasa yang sesakkan dada.._

 _._

Aku selalu mengingat kenangan saat bersamamu, hembusan kenangan yang selalu kuingat saat bersamamu takkan pernah kulupakan. Pelukan hangatmu dan tatapan saat kau menemukanku, aku merindukanmu, aku sangat merindukan saat-saat kita bersama.

Aku sungguh takut, takut untuk mencintaimu, aku takut kau pergi disaat aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku merasakan ini, apa maksud semua ini, aku takut disaat aku tau kebenarannya, maka semuanya akan selesai.

Tapi jika aku tidak mencari tau apa yang ingin kucari, maka dada ini akan terasa sesak menahan kerinduan yang ada. Semakin aku bernafas, semakin sulit aku melupakanmu, rasanya udara yang kuhirup selama ini hanya datang dari keberadaanmu.

 _._

 _Kau datang dan pergi oh begitu saja.._

 _Semua kutrima apa adanya.._

 _Mata terpejam dan hati menggumam.._

 _Di ruang rindu kita bertemu.._

 _._

Kuroko, kenapa kamu datang dan pergi begitu saja bagaikan angin yang menghembus ilalang yang menjulang tinggi seperti pada waktu itu? Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa menerima semuanya apa adanya? Ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, pikiran dan hati yang ada ditubuhku selalu bertolak belakang saat aku memikirkanmu Kuroko.

Dan hari itu, aku putuskan untuk kembali ketempat itu, dimana kamu dan aku bertemu. Ditemani dengan hembusan angin yang dengan mesranya menerpa ilalang yang masih menjulang tinggi seperti dulu, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disini, dan aku memejamkan mataku, berharap akan bertemu denganmu. Aku tak peduli, meski hanya bertemu didunia mimpi, yang aku inginkan hanya bertemu denganmu Kuroko. Rambut birumu, kerlingan matamu, pelukanmu, aku rindu saat-saat kamu disini menemaniku. Sejenak, seluruh dunia serasa gelap tanpa cahaya, dan ketika cahaya itu datang lagi...

"Kuroko-kun!" aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga kearahnya yang berdiri menghadap kearah matahari, berharap seakan akan ini nyata, aku terdiam dan berharap ini bukan hanya mimpi yang datang kepadaku. Aku tak ingin kamu pergi, aku ingin kau selalu menemani hari-hariku yang sepi tanpamu.

Aku dekap dirimu dengan erat, dibawah matahari yang bersinar dengan hangatnya, seperti kehangatan yang kamu berikan padaku saat itu di padang ilalang. Namun laki-laki berambut biru yang selalu ada dibenakku, yang berdiri tepat didepanku, tidak merespon atau sekedar bergerak untuk menujukkan kalau dia masih hidup.

Saat itu juga, air mataku tak dapat lagi terbendung. Aku menangis dipunggung Kuroko dengan derasnya, aku tak dapat menahan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam terhadapmu, dan kamu berbalik badan setelah beberapa saat lamanya aku mendekapmu dari belakang. Kuroko pun membalas dekapanku yang erat padanya dengan penuh kelembutan, air mataku semakin deras mengalir diwajah, dan aku berteriak padanya dalam pelukan penuh emosional antara aku dan Kuroko. "Aku mencintaimu!"

Kuroko yang mendengar curahan hatiku, akhirnya juga ikut meneteskan air mata dalam pelukan kita. "Maaf, maafkan aku.." Sesaat Kuroko terdiam dalam sunyi, diam seribu bahasa dihadapanku. Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, dan memegang pundakku dengan erat.

"Maaf, aku.. aku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini.. Maafkan aku." Jawabnya tersenyum padaku, namun dengan nada yang samar-samar ditelingaku. Dan setelah itu, sosok Kuroko yang selama ini aku kagumi, lenyap dihadapanku begitu saja. Dunia dimana aku berpijak saat ini, kembali gelap, dan aku terperangkap ditengah sunyinya dunia itu.

Aku terbangun lagi dari kegelapan itu, dan aku menemukan tubuhku terlentang ditengah padang ilalang, yang merupakan saksi bisu kenangan kita. Kini kamu telah tiada, meninggalkanku sendiri disini dipadang ilalang ini, tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu. Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, tapi aku tidak tau apa reaksi yang seharusnya kutunjukkan saat ini. dan sebuah ungkapan, mungkin dari hati, terucap begitu saja dari bibirku dengan pelan.

 **"Sayonara, Kuroko-kun"**

* * *

Bagaimana Songfic x reader buatan author? RnR nya ya biar tau kurangnya dimana, mau muji juga boleh kok /kepedean lo thor! XD

Atau mau marahin author karena husbando kalian yang meninggal juga boleh! XP

Terimakasih sudah mau mampir and peace out! :D


End file.
